sg_darkfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Old Habits...
When a refugee village is destroyed, John takes a makeshift team to investigate. Bonds are forming, but there's some thing they'll never leave behind. Atlantis Horrifying Discovery Full episode can be found here. When a Traveler team fails to meet up with a group of refugees, John sets off with a team to examine what’s going on. To their shock, the village has been destroyed and the majority of the men have been slaughtered, torn apart like a savage beast did it. Evidence leads to another Pegasus village, and investigation proceeds. John and Alicia begin to form a real friendship, while Ronon and Dusty finally begin a relationship. John sees that his relationship with Sam is still very complicated, but there’s really not much he can do about it. Disconcerting Daniel and Teyla do some negotiating once they find the village responsible, and in the end, what actually happened was that while on Atlantis, the destroyed village’s women became used to the idea of independence, and decided to leave, when the men didn’t want to and tried to hold them down as is their custom, they asked for help from another village that came to ‘rescue them’ The men were torn apart as is the custom in that village to ‘free the spirite” and not allow any wraith feeding. John is disgusted, but he can’t really do anything about it. He and Sam continue their unhealthy relationship and it’s obvious that while they care about each other, there are problems. He also grows closer to Alicia along with the other marines. Notable Quotes The team bickers to our amusement Alicia'':' “What’d I do to get stuck with this duty?” '''John: “I’m still pissed you wasted a drone for a parking spot.” Alicia: ''“Least we didn’t have to walk sir.”'' Dusty: “3 kilometers in the jungle… in this leather? No thanks.” John: ''“Chewy… help me out here.”'' Ronon:'' “The times I wished you’d done the same...”'' John: “''Judas.” __________ ''Dusty explaining her addiction Ronon: '''“Don’t see why you love this stuff so much… it’s not food.” '''Dusty: “Not my idea originally. Back during the war with the Ori, Colonel Reynolds kept saying I talked too much. So he got me a few packs of gum and ever since…” John: “Reynolds? Hmm…. We ever get back to Earth I’ll have to thank him.” __________ Playing poker, Alicia is oddly metaphorical Dusty: “I…. raise 4” Drake: “Ugh, fold.” John: “I call. Not a risk taker?” Drake: “Risks are one thing, a death wish is something else.” 'Alicia: '“Life without risk is boring… why else would we be here?” Notes *The Pegasus Refugees still have many difference between them *Of the approximately 2000 Refugees saved from Pegasus, approximately 50 died. *In a Deleted Scene, John falls out of a tree he's attempting to climb to sit with Alicia, She later recounts this as the beginning of their closer friendship. *John does an inventory of availible ammunition and weapons. Category:Stargate: Dark Frontier Category:Dark Frontier Season One Category:Episodes